Field
One or more example embodiments relate to technology for sharing live broadcast data.
Description of Related Art
Data of live video content, for example, a broadcast program, may be provided through a channel for each of various qualities, such as a high quality and a low quality. A fixed electronic device, for example, a personal computer (PC), and a mobile electronic device, for example, a smartphone, a tablet, etc., operate as downloaders to download data of live video content. For example, the PC connects to a server through a local area network (LAN) or wireless network (e.g., WiFi) and downloads data of live video content generally through a high quality channel. The mobile electronic device connects to the server through WiFi or wireless communication aside from WiFi, and downloads data of live video content generally through a low quality channel. The PC and the mobile electronic device operate as uploaders to share data of live video content between clients. However, the PC may operate as the uploader only when access is made through the LAN. Also, the mobile electronic device may limitedly operate as the uploader based on a WiFi network state when access is made through WiFi.
Accordingly, a number of downloders to be provided with data of live video content is significantly greater than a number of uploaders. Also, an increase in a number of users that are to download low quality video contents through mobile electronic devices rather than PCs increases traffic. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0024553 discloses a live streaming content transmission method and apparatus for reducing load of a content providing server.